


The Proposal

by Control_Room



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Addiford, Adeline is Hntergurl13s, F/M, Fidds being nosy, Fluff, Ford being an oblivious owl nerd, Momma Shirley, Neither oc is mine, Romance, Shirley is Scipunk63s, Stan being Stan, They are both on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: He's gonna do it, he's gonna do it... probably.
For @hntergurl13 and @scipunk





	1. Preparations and Dick Moves

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity Falls characters belong to Alex Hirsch, Destroyer of Happiness, and Disney. Shirley belongs to @scipunk63 on Tumblr, and Addi belongs to @hntergurl13 on Tumblr.

> _**"I always believe in earning love. I consider unconditional love one of the worst ideas developed."** _
> 
> **_~Dennis Prager_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Ford paced the length of his bedroom carpet, desperately trying to calm his anxiety ridden heart. Fiddleford and Stanley just watched quietly, only once looking to each other to silently voice their concerns. At long last, Stan sighed, loud enough to get his twin's attention.   
  
"I'm sorry… just… nerves… and other things…” Ford paused, halting in his jittery walking.   
  
"We figured," Stan said as he strutted over to fix his brother's stress crooked tie.  
  
"Based on your profuse sweating and the treads you left in your rug," Fiddleford added. Stan glanced at him with an unreadable expression.  
  
“Ya really shouldn't be this nervous, Poindexter,” Stan huffed, taking the liberty to brush off Ford's dress shirt. “It's not like you two haven't dated before. It's just this date has some jewelry to spice it up.”

  
“I know,” Ford groaned, looking at his shaking hands. “But what if she says no?”   
  
“What on earth are ya sayin’, you knucklehead?” Stan sputtered, the shock obvious in his voice. "I'll bet you the entire galaxy that not only will she say yes,  _ BUT _ she'll also tackle hug you afterwards!”   
  
“And how're you so sure?” Fiddleford asked, a cubix cube now in hand.   
  
Both Stans glared at him, and then at the cube, knowing that he planned to use it to duck out of the conversation.   
  
"Put the… the  _ thing _ down until we finish this 'talk’." Stan demanded.    
  
“Aw, come on you two!” Fiddleford exclaimed, waving the cube around. “She's Adeline Marks, a live wire. She ain't gonna be tied down to anyone.”   
  
“That's my point!” Stan persisted. “She's not tyin’ herself ta Ford. She's just wearing a ring that says ‘Back off, I'm taken.’."   
  
"So… it's like a dog collar." Fidds teased, only to have his cube yanked out of his hands and tossed at his head, courtesy of Stanley.   
  
“I'll give him that, that was a good one,” Ford moaned, rubbing his head. "Stan? Mind giving me a reason to believe this is still a good idea?"   
  
“I'll tell ya why,” Stan remarked, then smirked. “Only since you two nerds can't figure it out.”   
  
The two Fords groaned, none of them really appreciating being called nerds or having Stan know something they didn't. Ford also disliked his twin's word choice.   
  
“Um…” Fiddleford twiddled his thumbs, thinking. “I dunno. What is it?”   
  
“She's gonna say yes,” Stan announced, grinning like a five year old. “Because she loves ya, you blind nerd. And because I know.”   
  
Cue more groaning from the two "nerds". All were horrible reasons, but they really should not have expected anything more from Stanley.

 

A half hour of silence passed between the three, and Stan and Fiddleford dropped Ford off at the restaurant a little early. They chose to do this, not only so he'd be able to calm down a bit, but also so he'd be out of their hair and not stressing  **THEM** out.   
  
"Sure he'll be okay?" Stan asked as he watched his twin go in, his hands subconsciously tightening on the steering wheel.   
  
“Whats wrong? You look like you are… well...” Fidds paused and swallowed, debating whether or not it was worth it to finish the sentence.    
  
"Get on with it, nerd." Stan huffed, and with that, Fiddleford's salty, everyone's-business-is-my-business attitude took over.    
  
“Jealous?" He finished.   
  
“Of what?” Stanley asked, eyes glued to the road.   
  
‘ _ Honestly _ ,’ Fiddleford thought while rolling his eyes. "Adeline. Jealous that she's marryin’ your brother?”   
  
“Wait, what?!” Stan began to laugh. “Naw! In fact, I'm really proud of Poindexter. Love is hard, especially to earn it, but my bro overcame every obstacle."    
  
"You really think so?" Fiddleford asked skeptically.   
  
"I know so! Ford worked hard for Addi, and they love each other. I couldn't be prouder if Stanford was my own son!” Stan laughed.   
  
“Huh,” Fiddleford nodded with a thoughtful expression. “Guess you're right.”   
  
“Course I am,” Stan chuckled. “I might not be able to get a girl, but I'm fluent in love.”   
  
Fidds snorted, rubbing his temple a little at the ridiculous statement.

  
"And what about you?" Stanley asked.    
  
"I wouldn't say I'm fluent in love, but I did have a wife, you know." Fidds huffed, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
"Heh, not sure which is worse." Stanley laughed while he shook his head. "Now come on. Let's go pick up Blondie."   
  
**_Meanwhile_ ** :   
  
Addi sat on the edge of the bed, as Shirley was applying her makeup gingerly. Addi was sceptical at first of letting a fifteen year old do her makeup, but she was  **so** persistent.   
  
“Aaand… done!” Shirley announced happily, and handed Adeline a handheld mirror.    
  
The blonde gasped when she saw her make-up. She had expected that letting her boyfrie-, er, I mean,  _ employer's _ little sister do her makeup would end in disaster, but she was proven wrong. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Light purple eyeshadow was dusted across her eyelids, and a pretty pink blush highlighted her cheeks, and a coral pink brought out her lips. That, and her short, bright orange dress complemented her quite beautifully.   
  
“You look like a sunset,” Shirley sighed, content, with a grin. “In a good way, that is."   
  
“Thanks,” Addi said and gave a small smile, only then to feel a wave of nervousness wash through her. “I hope he thinks so, too.”   
  
“Of course he will!” Shirley stated firmly, helping her friend up. “And the high heels as just the right amount of height to make kisses and making out easier.”   
  
“Shirley!” Addi gasped, a real blush now hiding under her makeup. “Did you seriously have to add  **_that_ ** ?"   
  
“Well, duh,” She replied. “We Pines are the bad decisions and motor mouth crew. Speaking of whi-”   
  
She was abruptly cut off by a car horn, and the two girls could see the StnlyMble parked outside. Stan and Fiddleford got out, and the doorbell rang shortly thereafter.   
  
“I'll get it!” Shirley offered, rushing out of the room and down the stairs.   
  
Addi rolled her eyes, knowing that if Fiddleford wasn't with Stan, she probably would've taken her time. That thought calmed her down a little.   
  
“Hey boys!” Shirley greeted, flinging the door open. "Right on time to pick up the woman of the hour!"   
  
“Wassup lil sis?” Stan asked with a grin, stepping inside to give her a quick hug. "Is Adeline ready?"   
  
"Sure is! I did her make up and everything!" Shirley announced.   
  
“I can tell. Ya got a smudge of makeup on yer cheek.” Stan muttered, but still had his seemingly infinite grin on.   
  
“I got it,” Fiddleford offered, and wiped it off.   
  
Shirley's skin turned a light shade of red as he did. It was almost as red as the lipstick he just had removed, and Stan's ever present grin  _ somehow _ became impossibly bigger and smugger when he saw this.   
  
"Okay, enough flirting. We got shiz to do." Stan cut in, stepping passed them and calling up to Addi. "LET'S GO, BLONDIE!"   
  
Addi chuckled, revealing her presence on the staircase shortly after this. Stan's grin broadened so much that Addi half expected it to pop.   
  
“You look lovely tonight, Madame Marks,” He joked with a horribly fake accent, offering his arm to her. “Shall I, your humble coachman, escort you to Lord Ford?”   
  
“Why thank you,  _ Sir _ Stanley,” Addi giggled, resting her hand on Stan's extended arm. “Shall we be off?”   
  
“Yep,” Stan chuckled, waiting for her to exit.   
  
Then as Fiddleford was about to follow, he promptly slammed the door, startling the scientist. After that, Stanley rushed Addi to the car, and they sped off, laughing all the way.    
  
"Well, that was a dick move." Shirley commented as she Fiddleford looked at each other.   
  
"It was..." Fidds agreed.   
  
“So…” Shirley coughed, cutting into the awkward silence and turning towards him suddenly. “Do ya want to watch a movie?”   
  
“Why not?” Fiddleford shrugged, and led the brunette into the living room, where they immediately made a pillow fort.


	2. Getting Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, ITS TIME

“Bye Stan!” Addi chirped as she got out of the car. “Thanks for the ride!”

 

“Ah, don't mention it, Ad,” Stanley chuckled, waving a hand nonchalantly. “Ya better skedaddle, or Sixer might explode. Who knows, he might have already.”

 

He waved once more and drove off, where to is anyone's guess. Addi took a breath and walked into the Chinese restaurant, easily spotting her… boyfriend? Employer? You know what, employfriend. Ford was sitting in one of the little booths with red velvet padded seats in the corner. He was drinking a glass of ice water, and seemed to be deeply absorbed in the menu he was reading. In reality, he was trying to look anywhere but Adeline.

 

‘ _ Oh God she looks so pretty what do I do _ ,’ ran through his head. ‘ _ How do I do this!? _ ’

 

“Hey Ford,” Addi said with a nervous grin. He put the menu aside immediately.

 

“Hi Addi,” Ford responded with a small sheepish small. A red blush spread over his cheeks. “You look really… beautiful, in all your graces.”

 

“Eloquent as ever, Stanford,” she giggled and tilted her head downward, blushing as well. 

 

“And as handsome as ever,” she added with a flirtatious wink.

“Not nearly as pulchritudinous as you,” he slickly slid in.

 

“Pul-- you vocabulary nerd!”

 

“Have you decided on the viand you’d prefer to requisition?”

 

“Ford!”

 

Adeline wistfully curled her chopsticks into her sesame tofu ramen, while Ford twirled his fork in his sweet and sour spaghetti. Conversation popped up here and there, but it was mostly little jokes or debating on their next “experiment.” Yet although it was relatively silent between the two, it was not awkward. Au contraire, it seemed better to have quiet, for it romanticized the atmosphere. And it let their eyes drift….

 

Ford found himself lost in every little detail on Adeline’s face. She was entrancing, her myriad of miniscule motions marvelous, each one of them deserving a universe. Her eyes were beautiful, shining, orbs of blue zircon. Her skin, pure rose gold. Her smile flashing like camera bulbs, bright, blinding, yet amazing. Her hair, strands of flowing golden honey, sweet and sticky; once you touch it, you’re sucked into a world of nonstop insanity and energy, with no escape, but after a few mere seconds, you’d never want to leave….

 

Adeline, on another hand but same body, was endlessly traversing through Ford’s features-- his curls, brown like the wood of a dark pine, textured and full, and oh so entangling and entrancing. His quirking lips, they may be thin, but she knows they’re soft and comforting. His swirling eyes, chocolaty brown, a glint in them-- his genius, and his happiness, his craftiness, but most importantly, his love. His cleft chin, it made him look brave and strong-- but he already was in her eyes….

 

A glint reflecting off someone’s glass caught Ford’s eye. He stared at it blankly for a moment, before he remembered his mission. Swallowing roughly, he signaled to the waiter he had deposited the gem of the evening with. He returned a thumbs up, and disappeared into the kitchen. His gaze eventually returned to Adeline, just finished eating.

 

“Um… do you want to order a drink?” he asked, suddenly far more nervous than he was all day. “I was thinking about getting Zinfandel. It’s a strong dark wine, typically harvested in California.”

 

“You… you nerd!” Addi giggled. Of course Stanford would know exactly everything about what he wants. Most of the time. He just looked oblivious and surprised at her reaction. “I’ll take the Moscato. It’s always been a favorite of mine.”

 

“Excuse me,” a lightly spanishly accented voice asked. The two looked up to see a mustached waiter with twinkling brown eyes by their table. “May I take your plates?”

 

“Oh, um, sure,” Ford handed his over to him, as did Adeline. “And, can I have a Zinfandel, and a Moscato for my…”

 

“Date?” the man interjected, and he failed miserably in his attempt to hide his grin, even a bit. “I’ll take that flustered look as a yes.”

 

With a wink and bow, he spun on his heel and vanished into the kitchen. Stanford stared in shock at the space he had been. Adeline’s giggle slowly became a full laugh.

 

“What’s so funny?” Ford asked incredulously, still shaken up by what had just transpired. “Do I have something on my face?”

 

“No, no,” Addi assured him, waving a hand to push away his worries. “It’s just… ‘I’ll take that flustered look as a yes.’ I… I can’t….”

 

Realizing what she meant, Ford began cracking up as well, chuckle becoming full blown laughter. Soon, the two were attracting quite a bit of attention, guffawing until their sides hurt. A few other couples around also began to laugh, and within five minutes, the entire restaurant was all smiles.

 

“Your drinks,” the smirking waiter announced, giving each their respective glasses. He unnoticably tapped Ford on the shoulder, and slipped him a small white box. Six fingers curled around it. He whispered, “Good luck. Yer gonna need it.”

 

Immediately, Stanford put his cup down after a miniscule sip, and rose.

 

“Adeline,” he said, fumbling for words. “Adeline Marks, you are the most beautiful, the smartest, and the strongest girl I’ve ever met. I need to know the answer to a very important question, and you are the only one who can answer it.” He swallowed, and went over to her and knelt, opening the white box, revealing a diamond ring. The stone wasn’t anything too much, but the band itself was intricately designed and gorgeous. Addi’s eyes widened, and her mouth formed a small ‘o’. “Adeline, I ask you now, will you marry me?”

 

“Stanford,” she whispered, covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes. “Stanford Filbrick Pines, yes, yes! Yes!”

 

Beaming with pride and surprise, Ford slipped the ring onto her finger, and she tackle hugged him, and a ‘click-flash’ went off. The now engaged couple looked up to see none other than a certain Stanley Pines, grinning like a coyote, holding a camera in one hand and a fake moustache in the other.

 

“I knew it,” Stan chuckled. “Told ya so, poindexter, and now I’ve got photographic evidence. Now I’ll leave you two to finish your dinner. I’m waitin’ outside to drive yous to the… whoops, almost spoiled it!”

 

He gave them a quick bow, and with coat tail flapping, he exited the restaurant.” Addi and Ford looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing. They downed their glasses, ready for whatever Stan might throw at them.

 

A waiter-- not a disguised Stanley this time-- came to take their cups.

 

“I’ll pay,” Stanford volunteered, taking out his wallet. “How much?”

 

“Um, sir,” the waiter seemed confused. “You already payed.”

 

“I did?” it was Ford’s turn to be perplexed. “What did I pay for?”

 

The waiter named the dishes they ordered, and the amount paid. It all matched up perfectly.

 

“I guess I did,” Ford remarked astonishedly. “Alright, let’s go see what Stan put in store for us.”

 

The moment they stepped out of the restaurant, a shouted ‘wait!’ stopped them. A waitress rushed over to them and handed them a basket. Two wine bottles were inside, a Moscato and a Zinfandel. She ran back inside. A small tag was on the side.

 

_ Congrats, you love nerds! _

 

It was obviously Stanley’s handwriting, and speak of the devil, he pulled up, still ginning as a fox might after being especially cunning. After they got into the car, they noticed that their windows were blocked, so they couldn’t see where they were going. They didn’t need to wait long, until Stan got out of the car with a flourish, and opened the door for them. Adeline looked around, and she noticed they were by a theater. Stan pressed two tickets into Ford’s palm.

 

“May the force be with you!” he exclaimed, and Ford realized his brother had bought for them Star Wars tickets, to the premiere of the second movie,  _ The Empire Strikes Back _ . “And may the force be unnecessary to get you inside!”

 

“Let’s go, my Princess Leia,” Ford laughed while taking his fiance’s hand in his own. “The Death Star awaits you.”

 

“Hm, aren’t you a little short for a stormtrooper?” she giggled, remembering one of her favorite scenes in the previous movie. “I think your hair makes you look taller.”

 

“I make sure to add fluff every morning, just for you,” Ford joked.

* * *

 

“Yeah, Ma, I’ll send pictures,” Stan promised. He twirled the payphone wire, a habit left over from his ‘wanderer years’. He laughed. “Nope, she didn’t expect it at all.”

 

“Didga get them a nice gift?” Shifra Pines asked from across the  country. “I hope ya did, otherwise, I’m gonna hafta give ya a nice whoopin’.”

 

“Ma, I got them like, thirty things,” he replied, grinning and puffing out his chest. “And they only got four so far. They’re gonna be blown off their feet for the last one.”

 

“I sure hope so,” she said in a warning tone, then her voice softened. “Do you know when the wedding is?”

 

“Not for a while,” Stan sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I mean, things like that are expensive. Like, Ford and Fidds both payed for Addi’s ring, and they didn’t notice I had already payed about three hundred bucks. If I wasn’t here, this town would’ve run Sixer dry by now. And I’ve been working my rear end off.”

 

“I know baby, and I’m really proud of you,” Shifra bittersweetly smiled, remembering phone calls from her little free spirit that were either masked with a facade of happiness, or when he was miserable, or just plain drunk sobbing. “You’ve come a long way.”

 

“Thanks Ma,” Stan chuckled again. “It really means a lot ta me.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re outta dat mess,” she stated plainly, but Stan could almost touch the emotion in her voice. “And tell Ford I love him, an-- yes, Mrs. Ushudgonow, he’s going ta come home. Why,  _ he’s  _ already there!”

 

“‘Kay, bye Ma,” Stan sighed dejectedly. ‘Ushudgonow’ was their special keyword for his father being in the area. “Love ya.”

 

“An’ peace should be in your heart,” she replied, a code for ‘I love you too’. “Alright, ‘night Mrs. Ushudgonow.”

 

Stan took a deep breath after the line went dead, then smiled and looked up at the stars, where a shooting star passed through the big dipper.

* * *

 

After their movie had ended, Stan took them all around town. They went on a boat ride in the lake, a walk in the canopy of the trees (thanks to some strange contraption Stan and Fiddleford put together), and a dance on the rooftop, the stars gleaming above them.

 

And when they finally decided to retire for the night they found Adeline’s bedroom door locked. A paper, appearing blank, was taped to it. Suddenly, a light flicked on. A black light. The paper glowed with the words ‘follow the arrows’. Looking down, they saw purple glowing arrows, which led them to Ford’s room. He tentatively stepped in and switched on the lights. His mouth fell open as he beheld what could’ve passed for the Royal Quarters in Buckingham Palace. It was spotless, and there was a red canopy strung over the bed, which had freshly changed sheets and fluffed pillows. The light cover had been changed as well, it now being a maroon shade and casting warm light onto every surface. On the bed were two pairs of pyjamas, obviously just bought, as neither Stanford or Adeline had never seen them before. A note taped on the soft silk said, ‘but are ya really gonna use these tonight?’ to which the couple blushed.

Who knows, perhaps they did, or maybe they didn’t.

* * *

  
  


_ BONUS: _

Stan shot up in bed. He had forgotten about Shirley. With a groan, he prepared to get up… then decided against it and rolled back onto the bed. She and Fiddleford are probably doing fine. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Stan. I love them all. Send me promps/requests!


End file.
